looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sour Puss
The Sour Puss is a 1940 Looney Tunes short starring Porky Pig. Plot Porky is sitting on a rocking chair reading the newspaper while his pet cat sleeps nearby, he spots an ad for fishing season and tells his cat about it but first he makes him guess what they'll be having for dinner tomorrow, the cat asks if it's chicken and Porky replies that it isn't making the cat disappointed. Porky then tells the cat that it's fish, hearing this the cat parades around the house bouncing off the walls and pauses to pull a mouse out of its hole and kisses it. Porky's canary sees this and declares "Well now I've seen everything!" He pulls out a gun and commits suicide. That night the cat is having trouble sleeping so he takes a bottle of sleeping pills which contains a mallet, then he hits himself with it knocking himself out. The next day, Porky and the cat go down to the fishing hole and spot a flying fish that is literally flying out of the pond. The cat knocks out the fish with a swipe of his claws and picks it up, then Porky says "Well Pussy it looks like we're having fish for di-di-di-supper", but the fish regains consciousness and says "That's what you think chum!" while laughing hysterically and nervously and honking the cat's nose. The flying fish skids through the water, laughing nervously all the way and dives back in. The cat looks for the fish while sticking his face underwater, but the fish punches the cat's nose like a punching bag and climbs on the cat's back playing his tail like a cello, then he taunts the cat and knocks him into the water. The fish torments Porky and makes him think that he caught him but he goes up and down like a yoyo on Porky's fishing line. Meanwhile the cat recovers and the fish tells the audience "Hey gang, get a load of this!" and dives into the water making his fin look like a shark's. Porky tells the cat to look out but the cat saw this and picks him up only to realize he is now holding a real shark. The cat and Porky run off into the distance, the shark turns and says (in a Lew Lehr imitation) "Pussy cats is the cwaziest peoples" and laughs. Availability * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 4 (region 1; region 2 does not have this) * DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 5 Censorship * After Porky tells his cat about their fishing excursion, the cat goes bouncing around the room happily, a display that catches the attention of a canary who proclaims, "Now I've seen everything!" and shoots himself with a gun. Barring its appearance on The Bob Clampett Show, Cartoon Network has aired both a color and black-and-white version that has cut the scene to remove the bird blowing his brains out.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-s.aspx Notes * The flying fish character may have been intended to be a fourth attempt at introducing a recurring "screwball" character in the Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies franchise (following on the success of Daffy Duck, Happy Rabbit (Bugs Bunny's predecessor) and Bugs Bunny), but the flying fish was not seen again after this cartoon, likely due to it not catching on with audiences. * The copyright was renewed on 1967. * This is one of the Redrawn Colorized cartoons that used original theatrical opening and closing titles but retraced. References Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:1940 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Vive Risto Category:Cartoons animated by Dave Hoffman Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package